


second time's the charm

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Insecure!Robert, M/M, Wedding 2.0, honeymoon fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: “Wouldn’t change it, though,” Aaron replied. “That’s been the story of our lives, innit? Can’t complain now, what with it being legal and all.”“Like you would,” Robert scoffed. “You love me too much. You’d crumble without me.”





	second time's the charm

It’s late afternoon, the orange-tinted sun throwing a warm glow over the room, the messy sheets and upturned pillows, the clothes haphazardly thrown over the floor. The French doors to the little balcony were open, and a pleasant breeze was coming through the half-drawn blinds as the air started to cool off at last. 

It’d been another unusually hot day, even for southern Spain, and the fresh breeze was welcome, cooling their skin where they lay tangled up in nothing but their underwear, Aaron stretched out on the rumpled sheets with Robert pillowed on his chest, his soft breaths tickling the sensitive skin around Aaron’s nipples. They were tired, and dazed a little from the intense heat of the day, having spent most of it sight-seeing, Aaron playing up his faux-reluctance at being dragged around the winding cobbled streets of the little town just to be a wind-up. 

Really, the sight of Robert in his neatly-pressed pastel pink shorts was rather appealing, especially when Aaron deliberately lagged behind so he could watch his husband’s arse as he went off to explore some random shop or other, making conversation in halting Spanish while Aaron watched, more than just the sun beating down making him sweat. 

But this, just lying here together and having a quiet moment while the noise of the cars on the street down below faded in and out and the sun turned everything a nice amber hue? This was better, he reckoned. Just having time to  _be_  together, without anything or anyone rushing them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Robert asked, tracing random patterns on Aaron’s skin with his fingers. 

“Nothin’, really,” he replied. “Just how nice this is, ya know, just me and you, without any of our madcap families around. Just us.”

“Well, it  _is_  our honeymoon,” Robert pointed out with a smile. “It’d be a bit strange if we weren’t on our own.”

Aaron pulled a face, swatting at his cocky, annoying husband. “I  _know_  that, I just meant-” 

“I know what you meant,” Robert said, catching Aaron’s hand and interlocking their fingers. The sun shone on Robert’s wedding ring, the one Aaron had put there not seventy-two hours ago. “Everything’s been so crazy, it just doesn’t feel like we’ve stopped, does it?”

“Wouldn’t change it, though,” Aaron replied. “That’s been the story of our lives, innit? Can’t complain now, what with it being legal and all.”

“Like you would,” Robert scoffed. “You love me too much. You’d  _crumble_  without me.”

“Oi, Mr. Bighead,” Aaron laughed, nudging him with elbow. “We’ll be charged extra at customs if you over-inflate your ego.”

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly, his voice muffled slightly by his suddenly becoming bashful and hiding his face in Aaron’s chest, “I know I’ve said it before, but….I don’t want to screw this up.”

Sighing, Aaron let go of his hand to gently tease his fingers through the errant strands of Robert’s hair, sticking up in all directions like he’d been plugged into an electrical socket. “I told ya, you  _won’t_.” 

“But-”

“Robert.  _Robert_ ,” Aaron shifted so that he was half-sitting up. “Look at me, okay? You’re  _not_ gonna screw anything up. Not this time. ‘Cause I’ll be right there with ya, and I’ll  _help_  ya, just like I said I would.”

“I know, I know,” Robert replied, flipping onto his stomach and coming up onto his elbows. “I guess it’s just still hard not to get locked up inside me own head, even after everything.”

“Listen, ya muppet,” Aaron said, his voice light but his meaning serious, “I  _married_  ya. I married ya  _twice_. If that doesn’t tell you what you mean to me, I dunno what will. And so what if you’re a screw-up? So am I! You’re  _my_  screw up,” he said, rubbing his thumb across Robert’s cheekbone, “and I love ya. So there.”

“I love you too,” Robert murmured. “And I really am glad you agreed to marry me.  _Twice.”_

**Author's Note:**

> originally written jan 8th 2019
> 
> come find me on tumblr: robertssvgden


End file.
